


Musictalia

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Inspired by Music, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Hetalia oneshots inspired by songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> The song this is based off is Kiss It All Better by He Is We.

Arthur gazed at the side of the cell blankly. What was the point of caring anymore? Blank blue eyes stared at white brick, unseeing. His mind wandered back to the moment that he wished so vehemently to forget.

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” He said with a smile, holding Francis’s hand tightly. In front of them, the tranquil lake lapped gently at the lush grass. Summer had only just started and central park was relatively quiet. Francis nodded.

“Not as beautiful as you.” He murmured. Arthur blushed a little, pushing his glasses up his nose to hide his embarrassment. 

“Look, swans.” Arthur pointed at the lake, hoping to avoid Francis seeing his rosy cheeks. Two swans lazily drifted on the lake, their neck bowed at each other. From where they sat, the necks of the swans made a love heart. 

“You kind of wish moments like this could last forever, huh?” Arthur said with a faint smile.

“Stop talking.” Francis commanded. Arthur looked at him in surprise, and his eyes widened as Francis’s lips touched his. The kiss was soft but Arthur felt like his whole body was electric. When they finally pulled away Arthur was red as a beetroot, blushing furiously. Francis chuckled.

“You’re redder than a rose.” He said with a smile. Arthur was about to respond when a sound like a car backfiring resounded around the park.

“Ouch, that was loud.” Arthur winced. Francis frowned and stood up. The sound came again, followed by screams.

“What the hell was that?” Francis pulled Arthur up and they started to run towards the noise. They jogged up a slight bank and Arthur gasped. Barely ten metres in front of them, a man held a pistol, looking down at the chaos around him. People were running and screaming all around. Francis and Arthur were petrified, frozen. The man turned around. His eyes were devoid of emotion, cheek streaked with blood. He aimed the gun at Arthur.

“NO!” Francis roared. Bang!

Arthur opened his eyes slowly. He wasn’t dead? He’d been pushed to the ground. The man had dropped his gun. 

“Francis?” Oh. Oh no. Francis lay on the ground, a patch of blood growing on his chest.

“Oh my god. Francis, no, no, please no.” Arthur cried, propping Francis’s head onto his lap. Francis stared up at him with a dazed expression, his blond hair messy and on his face.

“I’m… not ready to leave you, mon cher…” Francis whispered. 

“No, no, you aren’t going to die, it’s going to be alright.” Arthur could feel his heart beating too fast in his chest, like it wanted to escape.

“Stay… stay with me… Until I fall asleep..” Francis murmured, his eyes already starting to close.

“You can’t leave me! God, Francis, you can’t leave me, no!” Arthur cried, hysterical. Francis smiled up at him.

“I love you.” He breathed.

“I love you too.” Arthur sobbed, foreheads touching. He heard Francis exhale for the last time.

His mind had only one thought. Revenge. In a red fury he stood up, tears streaming down his cheeks. The man who had shot Francis was still there, walking away slowly like a drunkard. Arthur slowly picked up the gun the man had dropped, his arms trembling. Bang!

 

25 years. 25 years of this. Arthur lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. It was unthinkable. After the years were over he still wouldn’t have Francis. He’d never have Francis ever again. The tears started to fall. Great, heaving sobs for the man he loved.


	2. A Little Bit Of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music this is inspired by is Stitches by Shawn Mendes.

Alfred held onto the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles went white. His hands were trembling slightly. He’d done it. He’d finally done it. He was headed to Matthew’s, taking the corners too fast and tailgating the sedan in front of him. This was for the best, he convinced himself. The dull ache from his split lip resolved this thought.

The song on the radio was All My Life. What an ironic twist of fate. Arthur hated that song with a vengeance. Alfred turned off the radio. He didn’t want to think of Arthur. He didn’t want to think about the yelling and the slaps, or the lies told afterwards in a voice as smooth as silk. He didn't want to think about the nights spent silently crying himself to sleep, wondering if it was his fault. Being convinced that it was his fault. He swallowed and held his head high. He didn’t need Arthur. Did he?

He was on Matthew’s street. His heart was pounding. Why was he like this? He was supposed to be the strong, brave big brother that Matthew could always look up to.

“Hey, Mattie.” He said hollowly.

“Come inside…” Matthew said, ushering him in. His blue, nearly lilac eyes said it all - he’d been expecting this day for a while.

Soon they were sitting down with a cup of tea. Alfred sank into the faded blue couch, subconsciously trying to take up as little space as possible. Matthew sighed, and took a meditative sip of his tea.

“You left.”

“Yeah.”  
“And you aren’t going to go back this time.”  
“No.” Alfred forced out the word. Matthew nodded and smiled encouragingly.

“This is the best thing for you, Al. You can stay here until you get back on your feet.” He said. Alfred gazed out the window. Without Arthur, it felt like there was something missing. A presence, a feeling. Not always a good or enjoyable one. But he missed it nonetheless. It was like finally taking off a heavy bag and feeling as if your body was too light.

“Thanks, Mattie.” He replied, looking anywhere except Matthew’s face. He stared down at his tea. Arthur drank tea obsessively - he barely ever drank anything else. No. He wouldn’t think like that. He smiled a little. Even though it felt like a part of him was missing, he felt something else. Something he hadn’t felt for a long time. He felt free.


	3. This Is How It Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An asteroid has wiped out all computer activity. Eduard's only thought is to get back home to Toby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music that inspired this is 'Goodbye to a world' by Porter Robinson.

So this is how it ends, huh? Eduard would have laughed if his situation wasn’t so dire. Computers going down all over the world could cause this much panic? Apparently it was because of an asteroid. It got too close to the Earth, and - well, he didn’t know the science behind it. But the satellites were knocked out and the main computer systems were down. Credit cards were useless. Cash was next to worthless. The only thing Eduard could do was get home.

The road was eerily silent. Snow fell softly to the ground, covering everything like a blanket. A few lights were on in the houses nearby. Far away, a wolf howled. The panic had already happened. The rushes for food and provisions. Eduard wasn’t so lucky. He worked far away from any stores and by the time he had arrived they’d been wiped clean. He’d snatched up a few cans of food and hightailed it before anybody decided they fancied his spoils.

It was ironic, really. He was a computer programmer. They’d all heard about the asteroid, of course. NASA had promised that it would simply come close by and leave, never to come back. At least, not for another few thousand years. Evidently NASA got things wrong this time. Eduard’s mind strayed to Toby. Was he alright? He’d find out soon enough. Their house was coming into view. Light blue and covered in powdery snow. The lights were off and the door was closed. Eduard frowned.

“Toby?” He called, knocking on the door. It swung open, letting out a sharp creaking noise.   
“I’m in here!” Came the reply, down the hall. Eduard gently closed the door behind him and hurried through the small house. Toby was sitting at the kitchen table, huddled in a blanket. His brown curly hair framed the dark skin of his face.   
“Oh my god, I’m so glad you’re okay.” Toby breathed, standing up slowly. Eduard hugged him closely and kissed his forehead.  
“There were some men outside with knives earlier, I was so worried-” He fretted.   
“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here now.” Eduard said with a smile. He was terrified too, but he had to be strong for the both of them.  
“If they even come close, I’ll protect you, alright?” He continued. Toby relaxed in his embrace.

They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. They both froze, petrified.  
“They’re back.” Toby breathed in horror. Eduard glanced around the room wildly. He pulled a knife out of the knife rack and clutched it tightly.  
“Eduard, no! They’ll kill you!” Toby pleaded. Eduard shook his head fiercely.  
“If I don’t, they’ll kill both of us by stealing our food.” He replied. With a great smash the door was kicked in. They could hear the stomping of heavy boots and the cursing of the men coming closer. Toby recoiled, trembling.  
“I’m scared...” Toby murmured, watching the doorway in terror. Eduard gripped the knife tighter.  
“I am too. I love you, Toby.”


	4. Jitterbug With Me, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Music is a weapon in the war against unhappiness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song 'Bright Lights Late Nights' by the Speakeasies Swing Band

“Everything’s going to shit.” Arthur had been ranting about work for a while now, taking incensed sips of tea frequently.  
“Bloody kid thinks he’s a genius. Thinks he can re-write Shakespeare to suit his needs!” He grumbled, picking his mug up for another sip. With disgust he looked at the empty cup. Alfred shrugged a little.  
“I don’t see a problem in modernising Romeo and Juliet.” He replied.  
“It’s so old and dusty as it is.” He continued and Arthur scoffed.  
“It’s classical literature!” He retorted. Alfred rolled his eyes.   
“You just spend too much time worrying about stuff like this.” He commented. Arthur muttered something rude under his breath. The room was warm despite the cold evening breeze outside. Faded wallpaper surrounded them and the flowers Alfred had picked that morning were already starting to shrivel. It was all so depressing. Alfred felt caged in by it - Arthur didn’t really mind. They’d been arguing about the wallpaper for a while now.   
“Look, Artie, just let the kid do it his way and I think you’ll see he’s smarter than you think he is.” Alfred suggested. Arthur scowled.  
“Fine.” he muttered. Alfred tried not to roll his eyes again.

 

“Hey. Look what just arrived in the mail.” He said with a grin, wisely changing the conversation topic before Arthur attacked the subject with fresh anger. He groped about under the table until his hand found what he was searching for. With a grunt he pulled a rather large, robust CD player out. Arthur stared at it, unimpressed.  
“It’s a radio, too.” Alfred tried to ignite interest, but was only met with a stare he knew as the ‘why did you think I would be interested’ gaze.   
“Well - it came with some discs as well.” He said defensively, opening a case with a faded brown cover. He popped open the CD lid and placed the disc inside.  
“Stand up.” Alfred ordered, standing up himself. It was now Arthur’s turn to roll his eyes. With a long sigh he stood up, his blue top looking even more disheveled. Alfred jammed down the ‘play’ button and raised his eyebrows. The player whirred.  
“Great music.” Arthur muttered sarcastically. Slowly cello and violin music filled the air, in an unmistakable genre.

 

“Swing music.” Arthur tried to sound scathing, but his eyes betrayed his love of the song.  
“I knew you’d like it.” Alfred said. He gently took Arthur’s hands.  
“Jitterbug with me, baby.” He started to dance, his feet moving to the beat of the music. The saxophone and piano started and Arthur couldn’t help but smile.

As the moon rose outside the two danced, hands held the whole time. Anybody seeing them would have known that in that moment, there wasn’t a happier couple in the world.


	5. Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raivis contemplates life with Ivan and the other Baltics during the reign of the Soviet Union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the song "Saturn" by Sleeping At Last.

The yard was sparse. A forlorn vegetable patch held the shriveled forms of dead spinach, swaying gently in the wind. The grass itself was short and grew in lumpy clumps. Three sides were penned in by high brown fence. The other faced the house, a large and intimidating place of stone and brick. Raivis, however, did not care about any of these things. His attention was fixated on the small insect crawling over his leg. It was black with yellow spots and occasionally would fall off, only to restart its journey.   
“You’re a silly bug.” He said to it. It didn’t reply. Raivis was not in the yard for no reason. Raivis went to the yard to avoid his brothers. He went into the yard to avoid his stepsisters. He went into the yard to avoid Ivan. Ivan scared him. A false smile and melancholy eyes watched you calmly, setting your nerves on edge. One foot out of line ended with a beating. Raivis found it easiest to stay in the yard, away from Ivan.

The door to the yard opened. Raivis didn’t look up from the insect. Snow was falling, just a little bit of powder sprinkling down from the grey sky.  
“You’ll catch a cold.” Toris said quietly. Toris sounded eternally scared, like a mouse out in the open. Perhaps it was because he was eternally scared. Raivis had given up being scared. Ivan didn’t care if you cried, so what was the point?

“I don’t want to go back inside.” Raivis replied. What year was it now? He had no idea. He could barely remember life without Ivan, them all crushed inside his house. Toris sighed.  
“Remember what happened last time you got sick?” He murmured. Oh, Raivis remembered. A fever that made him feel like Death was watching over him. Ivan hadn’t offered help. His desolate eyes had looked at Raivis, tossing and turning in the bed. Then he had left.   
“It’s only a little bit of snow.” Raivis said. Toris knelt down beside him.  
“You’ve been out here for hours, little brother. You need to come inside.” He gently urged. Raivis looked away, at the ground. The dirt was hidden by the falling snow. He used to love snow. Now it was a curse of illness and cold.   
“When will we get to go home?” He asked abruptly. Toris didn’t answer for a moment.  
“I don’t know.” He eventually replied. Raivis nodded slightly. The insect flew away.  
“I want to go home.” Raivis said. How far away his home felt. The ache in his heart, the way he missed the beauty of the Latvian towns, the kindness of the people, had dulled in time. But it was still there. Toris looked up at the sky. The snow fell gracefully and silently.  
“I do too, Raivis. I do too.”


	6. Sunset Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was made in collaboration with my good friend Liv! You can check out her tumblr at livartisan. The music this chapter is based off is 'one summer's day' from the spirited away soundtrack, and the main theme from howl's moving castle. So, very ghibli inspired! :P

Quiet music drifted through the cool air in the apartment. Fading orange light bathed the room through a large window, making Toris’ shadow long and soft. He sipped his coffee and slowly closed his eyes. It had been a long day. the book Toris was struggling to write was progressing painfully slowly, and working on it gave him the worst headaches known to mankind. He sighed and gently put down his mug of coffee; the caffeine wasn’t helping his headache.

Alfred would be back soon. Finally, something to look forward to. Alfred’s long working hours made their time together that much more special. Toris fiddled with his ring absentmindedly. He drifted to the radio sitting on the kitchen bench and began to search through the channels, the deep sunset filling him with tired apathy. 

He didn’t notice the door quietly creak open, or the footsteps padding down the hallway. He didn’t notice the vibrant blue eyes watching him from across the room.

Hitting a station with a decent enough song playing, Toris leaned back and let out a tired breath. He glanced at the red teapot sitting on the bench beside him.  
“…Maybe a cup of tea is what I need.”

“Well, a hot cuppa always did perk you up,” came a familiar, low voice from behind him.

Toris’ gasp, followed by the wide eyes that came into view as he spun on a dime to see the speaker, brought a loving, if not slightly amused smile to Alfred's face.  
“Evening sweet,” Alfred said with a smile.

Toris’ tone became quieter, and he began stepping towards him. “Alfred…”

A dark flush spread across the tanned skin of his husband. As Toris’ pace quickened, the emotions in Alfred’ eyes shifted from happy and amused, to something gentler and more intimate.  
He smiled as Toris embraced him. 

“I know this song.” Alfred murmured. He placed one hand on Toris’ hip and one on his back, feeling his heartbeat. 

“We were at the movies, and this song was playing before it started. You threw popcorn at me.” He said with a teasing smile. Slowly they started to dance, feet slowly falling into rhythm. 

Alfred took a deeper step and drew Toris with him. Toris smiled as he felt Alfred move them in a swift circle, felt himself be guided by the taller man. 

Alfred moved the hand on Toris' back along his arm and to his hand, gently linking their fingers together.

They danced like this, in the glow of the setting sun, alone in their kitchen, for as long as the song lasted. Quiet all save for the music drifting throughout the apartment.  
In these moments, Toris felt safe, and warm inside. Happy to be held, happy to be dancing with the man he loved in this little kitchen with nothing more then a simple song playing on the radio.

And Alfred felt loved, and secure, and content.   
This person he was with…Toris' eyes were bright staring up at him, with a gentle blush on his freckled face…Alfred felt no one could be closer to perfect.

And then, as the song trickled off, replaced by a radioman, Alfred and Toris slowed to a stop.  
They did not, however, let go.

They stayed close, and Toris took his hand from Alfred and slid it around his partners middle.  
Nuzzling his neck he said, quietly: “Oh how I’ve missed you.”

Alfred put his arms around Toris and pulled him close against him, feeling his heart against his own.  
He pressed his lips to Toris' hair, inhaling the smell of the cocoa shampoo he used.  
“And I’ve missed your chocolatey hair.” He said, with a smile in his voice. Alfred then proceeded to playfully growl into the locks.   
“I miss it so much I might just end up eating it all up.” He nipped the air loudly and playfully near Toris' head.

Toris leaned back in Alfred's hold and batted him, laughingly. “No, you can’t eat me! How will I smell chocolatey if I don’t exist?”

Alfred lips curved into a smile.  
“You pose a strong argument, my sweet.”

Toris blushed and looked away. “…you know, It’s a shame the song ended,” he murmured. He leaned into Alfred's shoulder. “I enjoyed dancing with you.”

Alfred ran a hand instinctively over his partners head, and trailed it over his shoulders and back. He looked, as he did so, at the radio for a moment, before he lowered his eyes back to his partner.  
Then, very gently, he leaned into Toris' hair, closed his eyes, and began to hum. Toris rested his head on Alfred’s chest, closing his eyes. This was what he lived for. Those quiet moments, enjoying each other’s company. Close, together. Hearts beating as one.


End file.
